So this is what you do
by BondourantGirl2121
Summary: Howard catches Forrest and Maggie kissing
1. Chapter 1

So That's What You Do CHAPTER1

Jack and Howard where gone to who knows where. Maggie and I had the house to our-self and I'm gonna ask her to marry me. I love her and I ain't gonna love anyone else the way I love Maggie. My daydreaming was distracted when I heard Maggie singing. As I stared at her back while she was doing dishes I listened to her sing. Her voice was so beautiful.

When I was about to tell her that her voice was beautiful a loud rumble of thunder shook the house. Maggie jumped and tripped. I was over there as fast as I could be. '' I'm alright Forrest.'' I helped her up anyway. ''Thank you'' I smiled at her witch I had never done.

Her blue eyes looked at me shocked. ''What'' I asked. ''You Forrest Bondourant have a handsome smile.'' I blushed and she giggled ''Your blushing'' I was really embarrassed. Then I felt her hand slowly go up my arm. I leaned down to kiss her cheek but she caught me by surprise and kissed me on the lips passionately.

I was so caught up in the kiss when Howard said ''So this is what you do when everybody is gone'' I jumped. He stared laughing. I looked at Maggie who looked really embarrassed. ''Yes and much more'' I replied. Maggie slapped me on the arm. Howard looked shocked. ''I did not need to know that so I'm gonna go to bed''

'' Forrest Bondouant '' Maggie scolded


	2. Chapter 2

So This is What You Do Chapter 2

As I laid in bed looking at the celling I heard footsteps. I lifted my head to see Maggie in my doorway with her night-gown on. ''Can I lay with you I had a bad dream'' Maggie asked I grunted in approval. I made room for her to lie down. She walked over slowly and laid down beside me. I lifted up my arm up so she could lay her head on my chest. ''Thank you Forrest'' Maggie said sleepily. Within minutes she was asleep.

I thought about how and when I was going to ask her to marry me. I didn't want a big deal out of the thing. As I thought more about Maggie the more I realize I love her. I remember the first time I saw her. I was shocked to see a lady like her there in my shop. That same night I couldn't get her off my mind. As I drifted off to sleep Maggie was still on my Mind.

When I woke up I smelled bacon. Maggie now she was a cook. I got dressed and headed down stairs. I was greeted with a plate of bacon, eggs and ''Morning Forrest'' Maggie said as happily as ever. ''Thank you'' I said. I looked into her baby blue eyes and quickly looked away. She smiled at me as I sat at the table with Howard. ''You like her don't you'' Howard asked I looked at him and nodded my head ''No I love her'' I said. ''You sure'' Howard asked ''Yes'' I replied. Howard smiled and said ''My little brother loves somebody.'' I gave him an I'm gonna kick your ass look.

I ate my bacon and eggs slowly. When I was done Maggie came over took my plate and put my hat on the chair with a teasing smile on her face. I grunted and moved it back where it was.

Everything was quiet then some real fancy lookin' man came storming in. ''Maggie you are coming with me now.'' He said. ''Tommy I left for a reason and I ain't coming back.'' Maggie said calmly. ''Wait until dad hears about this'' Tommy said. ''Really Tommy'' Maggie said. He grabbed Maggie and I jumped up and said ''Get the hell out of my store now or I will remove you.'' ''Forrest he is my brother'' She said. ''He shouldn't be grabbien' you like that'' I said. ''Who the hell are you'' Tommy said. ''Tommy he's my boyfriend.'' Maggie came to my side and held my hand. ''You are going steady with a hic oh this is a joke right'' Tommy said. I really wanted to knock him in the face but Maggie would be mad. ''No Tommy it's not.'' ''So you want to date my little sister'' Maggie jumped between us and said ''Tommy Forrest will hurt you I love you both no fighting please'' I nodded my head Tommy did to. ''Maggie your family misses you come back to Chicago please'' Tommy asked. ''No'' Maggie said. ''Why'' Tommy asked ''I found a home where I was treated how a woman should be treaded not a slave and I found love'' Maggie said.

I felt like crying. Tommy pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head. Howard jumped up and knocked him to the ground. Howard punched him in the face and when Tommy got up Maggie knocked the crap out of him. Me and Howard looked at each other and smiled.

Maggie looked Tommy in the eye and said ''Get the hell out of this store now or I will shoot you.'' ''Ok I'm going'' Tommy said. He ran out to his car and drove away. ''You are a mean woman'' Howard said. ''Sorry'' Maggie said. ''Don't be he's lucky I didn't shoot him when he gabbed you.'' I said. Maggie turned around and hugged me and I rapped my arms around her. Howard had stepped out of the house.

''I love you Maggie.'' I said ''I love you Forrest.


	3. Chapter 3

So This is What You Do chapter 3

Jack went to sneak out with Bertha and Howard was out in the fields probably getting drunk. I was putting up the money. Maggie was smoking. ''Forrest'' Maggie said. I turned around and asked ''What's wrong'' She smiled at me and said ''I love you'' ''I love you to'' I replied.

When I was done putting up the money I sat down by Maggie. Maggie kissed my cheek. I turned around and she said ''Sorry but you're just so adorable.'' I smiled and then kissed her on the lips. ''I'm going to bed'' Maggie said. ''Do you want to move into my room'' I asked. ''Yes'' she replied happily.

''Kiss me Maggie'' I asked. She came over to me pushed me against the counter rapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately. She started to unbuttoned my shirt. ''Maggie we can't make love in the kitchen.'' I said. ''Why not'' She asked. ''Screw it'' I said. I started too unbutton her dress. She pushed her breast against my chest. I got a really odd feeling. ''Forrest I got a great idea.'' Jack said. ''Umm I should go'' Jack said. ''No, we shouldn't be doin this in the kitchen'' Maggie said. ''I'm goin' to bed.'' Jack said.

After Jack went to bed we ran to are room…


	4. Chapter 4

So This is What You Do chapter 4

When I woke up Maggie was still in bed laying on my chest. ''Damn Forrest you know how to show a girl a good time.'' Maggie said. I grunted happily. ''You hungry'' Maggie asked. ''Ya'' I said. ''I will go make some breakfast'' Maggie said. ''Thank you'' I said happily. Maggie got dressed and did whatever she does every morning. I got dressed and headed down stairs before Maggie was ready.

I sat at the table with Howard knowing that he was going to tease me about Maggie and I in the kitchen last night. ''So you and Maggie in the kitchen'' Howard teased. ''Fuck you'' I replied. Howard laughed. When Maggie came down she greeted us both with ''Morning.'' Howard and I both said ''Morning.''

Maggie made pancakes and bacon. She was always making bacon witch was fine because I like bacon. She gave us are plates we thanked her and she asked ''Where is Jack.'' ''Sneaking around with the preacher's daughter.'' Howard replied.

''He would'' Maggie replied and walked back behind the counter to make coffee. I watched Maggie make coffee I knew it was rude to stair but I just couldn't help it. ''Hey its rude to stair at the lady'' Howard said jokingly. ''Ya Forrest'' Maggie said also joking.

I felt my cheeks warm. ''I'm just messing with you Forrest.'' Howard said laughing. ''Fuck you'' I said. I heard Maggie laughing.

Jack and Bertha came through the door. ''Forrest, Howard, Maggie meet Bertha Minnex.'' Jack said happily. ''Hi'' said shyly. ''Well its about time we get to meet you'' Maggie said. ''I'm Maggie'' Maggie said and shook her hand. I said hi and shook her hand and Howard did the same. ''You two hungry'' Maggie asked. They both nodded there heads yes. Maggie made them pancakes and bacon like she did for me and Howard.

When they where done eating Jack and Bertha thanked Maggie and left somewhere in Jack's car. ''She's nice'' Maggie said. I grunted agreeing with her.

The sheriff came in and asked ''Is Jack around'' ''What did you do wrong now'' Howard asked. ''The preacher wants him to stay away from his daughter'' He replied. ''The more he tries to keep them apart the more they will end up just seeing each other more'' Maggie said. ''How do you know'' The sheriff asked. ''I was their age once'' She replied. ''Just tell him to stay away'' He asked. I said ''Ya'' When the sheriff left Jack came in and asked why the sheriff was here and Maggie told him. ''I took Bertha home'' Jack told us after Maggie told him why the sheriff was there.

He went up to his room looking just a little too happy. ''He's up to something.'' Howard said. ''Maybe they just made out or somthin'.'' I said. Howard laughed.

''I'm gonna go out in the fields'' Howard said leaving. ''Ok'' I said. We didn't have anybody in the store today so I was thinking about closing early because Maggie needed a break.

I got up and closed the store and Maggie looked at me and said ''What are you doing.'' ''Closing the store for today because you need a break. ''Thank you.'' She said. Then Maggie dropped to her holding her stomach. ''Jack call the doctor!'' I ordered Jack. I picked up Maggie and went to are room and layed her on the bed.

I heard the doctor come in to the store and Jack leading him to Maggie and I's room. ''What happed'' The doctor asked. ''She just callpsed.'' I replied worried. ''Whats her name'' The doctor asked. ''Maggie'' I replied. ''Maggie have you been feeling sick and puking when you eat.'' The doc asked. ''Yes'' Maggie replied weakly.

''Maggie you are pregnant'' The doctor said. I was to shocked to say anything.


End file.
